Eres un idiota
by Harumaki03
Summary: Cuando Shinachiku le pregunto cómo sabía que su mamá lo amaba, esto fue lo que él respondió.


**"Eres un idiota"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Cuando Shinachiku le pregunto cómo sabía que su mamá lo amaba, esto fue lo que él respondió.

 **Nota:** Gracias a una nota _random_ que encontré en **Twitter** _(necesito inspirarme para escribir, ¿vale?)_. Esto será corto * _ríe de forma desquiciada_ *.

-/-/-

Naruto termino de acomodar el vendaje de su mano derecha y flexiono los dedos para ver qué tal.

—¡Bien! Esta listo —se felicito a sí mismo por el buen trabajo que había hecho con su propia mano y empezó a guardar los vendajes en el botiquín que tenían en casa.

–¡Papá! —Naruto alzó su cabeza al escuchar a su hijo llamarle—. ¿Estás en casa?

—¡Sí, Shina-chan, estoy en la habitación! —respondió a su vez, llevando el botiquín hasta el baño y guardándolo en su sitio.

—¿Papá? —Shinachiku abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró alrededor, pero no vio a su padre.

—Aquí estoy —Naruto salió del baño y acarició la cabeza de su hijo —¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

—¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó con timidez.

—Nunca estaría ocupado para ti —le puso la mano en la espalda y lo hizo entrar en la habitación, sonriéndole —anda, ¿qué sucede?

Shinachiku miró la espalda de su padre, estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que quería preguntarle pero...

—¿Cómo sabes que le gustas a alguien? —su voz salió baja pero Naruto se volvió con una expresión atónita.

—¿Qu-qu-qué? —Shinachiku se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Naruto lo sostuvo por los hombros —¿ya estás en esa edad? —los azules ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de espanto.

—Papá, tú te enamoraste de mamá mucho más joven que yo —respondió con un poco de sorna, evitando mirarlo a la cara —además, es el cómo saber si le gustas a alguien, no al revés.

—Uhm —Naruto se enderezó y entrecerró sus ojos mientras acariciaba su barbilla —eso depende del tipo de chica, ¿sabes? Nunca dicen las cosas claramente.

—¿Claramente...?

—Si me preguntan qué comida me tu gusta, respondo con claridad que el ramen, al contrario, las chicas siempre dicen muchas cosas, hablan en códigos —rascó su nuca, un poco estresado.

Aquella era una pregunta que no se esperaba, si era sincero consigo mismo, entendía que su esposa podría darle una mejor respuesta.

Ser el Hokage era más fácil que ser un padre, definitivamente.

—Bueno, ¿cómo supiste que mamá estaba enamorada de ti? —el pequeño rubio tomó asiento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y su padre hizo lo mismo.

—Porque ella me lo dijo —respondió con simplicidad, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de estar sonrojado.

El ojiverde rió al ver a su papá apenado.

—¿Te lo dijo claramente? —Shinachiku sonreía pero tenía una mirada incrédula —así del tipo _"Naruto, te amo"_ —y unió sus manos en un gesto que pretendía ser adorable mientras intentaba imitar la voz de su mamá, provocando una carcajada de larga duración en el mayor.

—No —alcanzo a decir entre risas —no —sacudió la cabeza —me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y me dijo _"más te vale darte por enterado que me gustas, maldito idiota"_ —la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió un poco nostálgica —y claro, no faltó la amenaza de golpes al final de dicha declaración.

Shinachiku podía imaginarse la escena perfectamente y no pudo sino que soltar una risilla nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿mamá siempre fue tan... —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas —agresiva al demostrar sus sentimientos por ti? —Naruto negó con su cabeza.

—Ella es más suave ahora —concedió —aunque su genio sigue ahí y a veces, solo a veces, prefiero enfrentarme a todos mis enemigos pasados que a ella cuando está de mal humor, pero es algo pasajero —acarició los cabellos de su hijo.

—Así que a veces se puede demostrar afecto siendo agresivos... —musitó para sí el ojiverde Uzumaki.

—A veces —Naruto miró al techo —ella no suele decir _"te amo"_ como una persona normal —Shinachiku vio que su papá esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña mientras hablaba —al contrario, a veces ella solo se ríe, sacude la cabeza y me dice _"eres un idiota"_ —Shinachiku no comprendía dónde estaba la demostración de amor en esa frase.

—No entiendo, papá —negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando Sakura-chan me dice esas palabras y me mira, sencillamente sé que me dice que me ama —se encogió de hombros —es algo complicado de explicarte —frunció su ceño —pero creo que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —y asintió, dándole más firmeza a sus palabras.

Shinachiku rascó su nuca, los adultos eran complicados.

—Es difícil...

—Si hay alguna chica que luego de que digas algo se ría, sacuda su cabeza, te sonría de forma leve y te diga _"eres un idiota"_ , créeme si te dice así, eres un chico afortunado.

—O realmente me esta llamando idiota de forma educada —añadió Shinachiku con ironía.

—También está esa posibilidad —concedió Naruto, cuya sonrisa se tambaleó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

—Le preguntaré a mamá cuando regrese —Naruto asintió.

—Quizá sea lo mejor —esbozó una sonrisa cargada de pena —lamento no haber servido de mucha ayuda —Shinachiku negó con su cabeza.

—Gracias por compartirme esa experiencia —y sonrió tan ampliamente como su padre —creo que puede servirme el día de mañana —se puso de pie —iré a darme un baño antes de que llegue mamá —Naruto asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué diablos acabo de decirle a mi hijo? —se recriminó, cubriéndose su rostro apenado con ambas manos. Pero la verdad era que no había encontrado palabras para definir con exactitud cómo sabía que dichas palabras encerraban los sentimientos de su esposa.

—Así que _"eres un idiota"_ —Naruto se espanto al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído y dio un pequeño respingo.

—¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! —exclamó, rodando un poco —¿cuándo has llegado? —sus azules ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Desde el discurso de no decir te amo como una persona normal —Uzumaki Sakura estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras miraba de forma burlona a su esposo.

—Sakura-chan —soltó con tono lastimero —es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas —le dijo, haciendo un puchero.

—No fue intencional —le pellizco una mejilla —pero era una conversación interesante —sus ojos le miraron con ternura —aunque también tengo curiosidad —Naruto se descruzo de brazos y la miró, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó en un murmullo, estaba súper apenado.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero decir que te amo cuando te llamo idiota? —Naruto la miró un rato a la cara y luego rascó una de sus sienes, pensando en cómo responderle sin quedar como un tonto.

Ella lo vio actuar así, como si tuviera 15 años en lugar de casi 32 y no pudo más que sentir más amor y ternura por él, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían entre ellos.

—Es... —trago en seco —la forma en que me miras —bajo un poco la cabeza —aunque me dices eso, tu tono es suave y tu mirada, ¡aaah, Sakura-chan! —se pasó ambas manos por su cabeza, totalmente apenado —¡es vergonzoso y lo sabes! —siguió sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tiene mi mirada? Yo siempre te miro igual —espetó ella enarcando una ceja, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de ver al confiable y serio séptimo Hokage todo atribulado.

—¡Sakura-chan~! —alargó la última sílaba —te gusta verme en este tipo de situaciones —se quejó —pero es... —trago en seco cuando ella se inclinó sobre sí.

—¿Es...? —repitió ella.

—Es que cuando me miras así... —murmuró en voz baja —cuando... —ella se inclinó aún más, podía casi contar todas sus pestañas —... ya no sé ni siquiera de que estoy hablando —soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella.

—¡Naruto! —se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Es que estas tan cerca que no puedo pensar, es tu culpa, Sakura-chan! —replicó en voz baja el ojiazul, besándola brevemente.

Típico, él se olvidaba de qué iba a decir y era culpa suya.

—No es mi culpa —espetó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí que lo es, mirándome así —sonrió —haciendo que mi pobre corazón se acelere como loco y no pueda pensar —Sakura se sonrojo y él rió con ganas.

—Deja de decir tonterías —musitó ella en voz baja, apartando la mirada.

Naruto no respondió pero la estrecho entre sus brazos. Sakura lo abrazó devuelta y depositó un beso en su frente. En verdad, ella no necesitaba saber qué era lo qué hacía su mirada en él cuando le decía aquellas cosas, porque estaba segura que era lo mismo que ella sentía cuando él solo la miraba intensamente, sin decir nada.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan —murmuró Naruto repentinamente.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró ella en respuesta, besando una de las bronceadas mejillas, haciéndolo sonreír.

Él no necesitaba otra clase de respuesta, aquella era la clase de respuesta que solo ella podía brindarle y que él entendería por completo.

Siempre.

 **—Fin—**

Todavía no sé qué carajos escribí pero quedo _boneto_ xD. No voy a a ahogarme en notas solo diré dos cosas:

La primera: **Asuka-chan** , ¡muchas gracias por el beteo y tus sabias palabras! Y la segunda que la foto de portada es la esencia de este escrito, ¡listo!

Disfruten la lectura~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
